Dαmє unα sєñαl
by Elijah Jc Jekyll
Summary: [Sσng-fic] Por su capricho de tenerla con él, la había dejado ir. La estaba perdiendo. Era absoluta y rotundamente, su culpa. Ella esperaba otra reacción. ¿Será capaz de dejarla ir en brazos de alguien a quién no ama? [NєjiχTєntєn]


_**Naruto © **_Copyright **Masashi Kishimoto .- Todos los derechos reservados**

_**Manda una señal**_© -historia- Copyright **Elijah Jc Jekyll.**

**__****Manda una señal**© -Canción- Copyright** Mana****.**

******Aclaración:**

_**»**_**_Negrita:_**_ Letra de la canción._

_Una pequeña historia, que está completamente dedicada a ella. Posiblemente no la lea, porque recuerdo haberle pedido que no lo hiciera, pero sé que no me harás caso. Está dedicado a ti, por ser mi musa, por animarme a escribir, por enseñarme que lo más hermoso del mundo es una buena lectura. Nada en la vida me hizo crecer más, que leer tus historias. Me ayudaste sin saberlo cuando estaba perdida, sin encontrarme a mi misma. Me enseñaste también, que uno puede sentir a través de los escritos, a través, de las palabras. Y por eso y mucho más. Esto es para tí, en el fondo sé que sabes que me refiero a ti, y por eso no diré tu nombre. _

* * *

_**Te quiero. Sí, te quiero.  
Voy andando como fiera tras tus pies, amor.**_

**A**hí estaba de nuevo, como todas las tardes, desde hace seis meses. De pie frente al balcón, pero sin atreverse a cruzar el marco de la ventana. Esta era su tortura diaria, escuchar su risa mezclada con el viento, entrar por la ventana. Suspiró y cerró los ojos con dolor, conocía mejor que nadie las razones para estar así y no era la culpa de nadie más que de él: "El genio Hyūga", que de "genio", no tenía absolutamente nada. Volvió a dejar escapar de sus labios una nueva respiración que sofocó su garganta.

El viento que seguía flotando por su alrededor, movió sus cabellos. Le trajo una paz inimaginable, pero cuando dejó de sentirlo, la tempestad volvió a abatirlo, mucho más que antes y de una manera terriblemente dolorosa. Abrió un poco la boca para poder acaparar la mayor cantidad de aire que pudiese, para poder armarse de valor y caminar al barandal. Cuando lo hizo apoyó sus brazos cruzados en el frío metal, y cerró los ojos, nuevamente.

Tras segundos de vacío absoluto en su mente, la risa eufórica de la castaña le pegó un fuerte puñal en el pecho. Le dolía que ella fuese feliz, no. Le dolía que fuese feliz… sin él. Su corazón se estaba llenando de amargura, a tal punto en que lo ahogaba, le quemaba sólo esa mísera parte del cuerpo, cuya principal función es mantener vivo el resto de los órganos, y sentía como ese trozo de carne estaba muriendo. Y no, no haría nada para evitarlo.

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada y le trajo los recuerdos, que le incitaban a pensar en su actual situación y la causa de esta. Suspiró y se adentró en la habitación, de su departamento. Sentado en el borde de la cama, dejó caer su cuerpo al colchón y le permitió a su mente se apoderarse de su cuerpo, para torturarlo de nuevo.

_**Flash back.**_

_Hace cuatro años, para ser exactos. Era un día frío, a pesar de que el verano estaba en su pleno apogeo, las calles estaban cubiertas de una fina capa húmeda, producto de la reciente lluvia que había caído. Se alejó del lugar en el que se había refugiado de esa cortina de agua, suave que había caído y caminó nuevamente al centro del parque donde habían quedado de verse. Más bien, dónde ella le había dicho que tenía que estar. _

— _Neji, ¿He llego muy tarde? _—_Le preguntó la recién llegada, haciendo que instintivamente el chico se volteara a verla. Sus ojos estaban enormes y asustados, su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro, para no demostrarlo._

— _No, yo he llegado algunos minutos antes._ —_Estaba sereno, pero ansioso y no sabía el porqué. Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza, y un tenue color llenó poco a poco sus pómulos. Él cortés, como de costumbre, dobló su brazo para que la castaña enganchara su brazo. Caminaron un pequeño tramo con un silencio realmente cómodo. _—_¿Tienes hambre?_

—_Un poco.— Le sonrió mientras él le abría la puerta, para que ingresara a la cafetería. Ella escogió una mesa junto a la ventana, pronto comenzaría a llover, y quería verlo. Neji le corrió la silla para que se sentara, y luego se sentó él. Cuando una mesera se acercó a ellos, pidieron un café para ambos y una tartaleta de chocolate exclusivamente para ella. _

—_¿Qué tenías que decirme?— rompió el silencio incómodo que de pronto se inmiscuyó entre ellos. Tenten tomó una bocada de aire antes de atreverse a hablar. Cuando estaba por ponerse a hablar la camarera les dejó el pedido en la mesa y se retiró. —¿Entonces?_

—_Neji, yo… Yo hace mucho tiempo siento… siento cosas por ti.— Mencionó sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. El aludido sólo pudo pasar saliva repetidas veces, puesto que no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, cuando la distante mirada de ella lo perturbó, se dio cuenta de que había oído bien, y ella se le estaba declarando, justo ahora y en ese lugar. _

_Guardo silencio pensando qué debería decirle. Quería decirle que él también, que la quería. No, que la amaba, desde hace un tiempo a esta parte, pero nada salió de sus labios. Recordó de pronto que la necesitaba a su lado, pero que las relaciones no se le daban bien, que pronto terminaría por la falta de expresión de afecto, por parte de él. Ella se alejaría de él, y la perdería para siempre. _

—_Tenten…— posó su mano sobre la de ella, atrayendo su atención. –Yo también siento cosas por ti…— la castaña sonrió como nunca, estaba llena de esperanzas, él le correspondía. Pero, todo deje de ilusión fue destruido abruptamente _—_pero, no puedo. No puedo… estar contigo. _

_Contuvo la respiración mientras él la miraba con calidez, sintió su garganta arder, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y retiró repentinamente la mano de debajo de la de él. Se levantó de golpe, y se alejó de la mesa. Él intentó detenerla, pero ella no lo escuchó. Se fue con la lluvia mojándola por completo, entendió que era mejor dejarla ir, que se calmara. Se volvió a sentar en la mesa meditando lo que había sucedido y se sintió estúpido. Acababa de hacer todo lo posible para no perderla, pero de todas formas la estaba perdiendo. _

_Pasaron meses antes de que ella le hablara de nuevo, pero nada era igual. Ella era distante y hasta cierta parte, cortante para con él. Le mencionó en una ocasión que se había propuesto a sí misma intentar olvidarlo, porque de nada servía lo que ella sentía si él no la quería de la misma forma. _

_Y esta vez, fue él quien se alejó. Caminó aturdido por las calles, hasta entrar a la mansión Hy__ūga, a tropezones se adentró en su habitación, se encerró por el resto del día, sufriendo. Recordando que todo, absolutamente todo esto era culpa de él._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Posó su brazo sobre su cara, cubriendo sus ojos con él. Y volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con un horrible escozor en la garganta, le dolía hasta tragar saliva. Le quemaba desde la garganta hasta el centro izquierdo de su pecho. No podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo, y no la podía olvidar. No podía sacarla de su mente, ni por un segundo, ni siquiera cuando estaba dormido. Si ella lo llamaba, ahí estaría él. A la hora que sea, el día que sea. Sólo para ella, para intentar remediar el error que sabía no tenía arreglo.

Con ese pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormido.

_**Te veo y te deseo,  
pero tú tienes tu dueño y no te puedes zafar.**_

El sol de la mañana, se hizo un espacio reticente en la habitación del joven de cabellos castaños, y finalmente golpeó con hipocresía su rostro, despertándolo. Se levantó de la cama y se frotó un ojo con la mano. Caminó al balcón para cerrar la ventana, no era bueno que la dejase abierta. Le dio la espalda al día y se recostó nuevamente en su cama, no tenía ánimos de salir. Pensando en ella se volvió a dormir.

Tocaron su puerta, razón por la cual despertó por segunda vez ese día. Se dirigió a la entrada de su departamento, que creía nadie conocía su paradero más que él. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, pero no había ni un alma en el pasillo, miró en todas direcciones y cuando bajó la mirada, se encontró con una carta. Se agachó a recogerla, a ver el reverso pudo ver su nombre escrito, con una letra rápida, sin mucha preocupación, pero la reconoció y sintió de súbito un dolor en su pecho, pero lo ignoró. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó a su habitación con el sobre entre las manos, se sentó en la cama de pies cruzados y desdobló con cuidado los pliegues para no arruinarla.

"_Neji, necesito verte. He estado muy acongojada estos días. Me he enterado de algo, que tiene relación contigo y me asusta. Quiero hablar contigo, lo antes posible, antes de partir. No me hubiese atrevido a mandarte una carta en otras circunstancias, pero de verdad necesito saber de ti, saber que estas vivo y que estás bien. Me preocupas._

_¿A las 6 en el parque de la aldea? Te esperaré, todo lo que sea necesario, sé que llegarás. Confío plenamente en eso. _

_Por siempre tuya, __Tenten."_

Suspiró dejando la carta a un lado. Miró el reloj, las cuatro y media de la tarde. Había dormido otra vez casi todo el día. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Ella confiaba en él, ella sabía que sea donde sea que ella quisiese verlo, él estaría; sólo porque ella se lo pedía.

Salió de la casa cuando faltaban veinte minutos para la hora "acordada" para verla. Caminó con lentitud, no miraba nada más que hacia adelante. No quería saber nada de nadie, no quería que sintieran lástima por él. Porque ya suficiente lástima sentía él, por sí mismo.

Una vez divisó el parque se sentó en una banca, a la sombra de un gran Olmo. Respiró el aroma que el árbol desprendía para calmar su ansiedad. Una mano se posó en su hombro, haciendo que abriese los ojos desmesuradamente, la vió a ella. Con su cabello suelto y sus grandes ojos curiosos, pero no tenían ese brillo especial, estaba opacos.

—Neji…— Susurró su nombre como si no pudiese creer que él estaba ahí, que de verdad había ido. Se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazó. — Neji, por favor perdóname… Lo siento.

Guardó silencio, no sabía que decir. No podía creer que firmara la carta con un "Por siempre tuya", a pesar de que faltaban menos de dos meses para que se casara. —Pudiste, pudiste habérmelo dicho tú misma. ¿Por qué enviarme una invitación a la boda?

—Por eso estoy aquí, Neji… por favor, déjame explicarte. —No había soltado en lo absoluto su agarre de él, y el moría por más, más de ese abrazo, la veía y no podía resistir abrazarla o tocarla, pero en este momento, le dolía.

—Lo siento Tenten, pero no puedo ir a tu boda. —La aludida quedó atónita, él era su amigo, no podía entender por qué se reusaba a ir. Si el mismo la había orillado a tomar esa decisión. —No puedo ver como te destruyes, por mi maldita culpa, no puedo ver como pretendes ser feliz, con otro… Con otro que no seré yo. —Terminó hablando en un susurro, quería decirle todo, ya no se lo podía guardar más. — Maldigo el día en que me guardé lo que sentía, en que preferí alejarte de mí porque sentí que así te protegía, pero pasó todo lo contrario. No puedo ir a ver como desposas a otro hombre que no amas, porque sé que es a mí a quien quieres, y por la mierda, te quiero, siempre te he querido, y me duele, me mata Tenten, me mata saber que no puedes ser feliz, por mí… —No pudo continuar con su discurso autodestructivo, porque unos labios se posaron sobre los de él, callándolo y buscando algo más; estaba lleno de necesidad, de anhelo. Él la abrazó intentado atraerla más a él, la necesitaba y Kami, sabe cuánto. Ella puso sus brazos al redor de su cuello, para no dejar que se le escapara, no esta vez.

—¡Tenten! ¡Neji-niisan! —Fueron interrumpidos en el acto, no podían negarlo, no podían decir que sus ojos la habían engañado. No, porque los ojos de Hinata Hyūga, lo veían todo. Se arrancaron de los brazos del otro, con todo menos culpa por lo que acababan de hacer. El castaño se alejó de las dos mujeres, dejando a Tenten llorando desolada y a Hinata totalmente aturdida por el comportamiento de su primo.

_**Los días se pasan sin ti, las noches se alargan sin ti,  
sin tu amor, sin tus besos.**_

Llegó a su casa sintiéndose un imbécil, pero el imbécil más feliz del mundo. Le había besado, se había atrevido a decirle todo al fin. Pero, de pronto su felicidad se escurrió por entre sus dedos. Tarde, tarde le había dicho lo que sentía, se iba a casar y nada, nada cambiaría con lo que acababa de hacer, sólo demostraba lo idiota, e impulsivo que era. No había escuchado lo que ella tenía que decir, no se había podido enterar del por qué de su despedida, nada.

Nueve días habían pasado y no sabía nada de Tenten. Se paraba frente al balcón para escuchar su voz, tenía secretamente un pacto, que le traía su voz en las noches, pero nada. Hasta el viento lo había abandonado. No dormía por las noches, esperaba que Eolo se apiadara de él y le diera una señal de que Tenten seguía por ahí. Grandioso fue el momento en que la puerta sonó marcando un ritmo con los nudillos en la madera. Corrió, porque sabía que sólo era ella la que sabía dónde vivía, quizás era ella, sería Tenten.

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! — Gritó furioso un joven de cabellos negros y ojos de la misma tonalidad mientras atrapaba al de mirada inmaculada por el cuello. —Ella es _**mía**_, no quiero saber que le has vuelto a poner un dedo encima, porque para que sepas, no eres tú el único que saldrá golpeado.

* * *

Hola, mi primer Neji/Tenten, y siento que está tomando forma, no sé si de la manera correcta. Sé que no he dejado mucho claro, pero después de todo, es el primer capítulo ¿No?

Para las que hayan visto mi perfil, me encantaría decirles, que este no será un three-shot, sino un four-shot. Debido a que la letra de la canción es un tanto larga y la historia en sí, no puede ser abordada en sólo tres capítulos.

Espero cualquier clase de muestra de que lo leyeron, sería muy lindo para mi. Por su lectura y por llegar hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

**Elijah Jc. Jekyll.**


End file.
